board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Iris
CantFaketheFunk 14. Iris Iris is... one of the more interesting characters in the series, I think. Yes, she's cute and she's nice and everything, which is why she--like Will--was one of the defendants I had a personal interest in freeing. But once you get into the meat of her character, she's surprisingly interesting, and far from the bland "sweet and perfectly nice" character some people see her as. She did betray Phoenix--if not in 3-1 since she said she would have tried to stop her sister if she'd known... but after 3-1, she let Phoenix think that he'd been in love with a woman who'd tried to kill him for over five years. She could have at least come clean to the poor guy. Beyond that, her relationship with her sister is actually really interesting. Iris... clearly does a lot for Dahlia, and clearly loves her even when Dahlia doesn't entirely return that affection. Hell, Iris switched places with Maya-as-Dahlia-as-Iris even knowing that Dahlia was sort of bat**** nuts and might well hurt people, even Phoenix. She's devoted to her sister beyond what you might actually expect, and I think it's a really fascinating facet of her character, a quite intriguing flaw. Iris is a great character and a great defendant. ---- Cloud and Squall 9th: Iris Fey Appearances: 3-5 Favorite Quote: "I heard that he was... in a lot of pain after what happened. I know what a weak person I am. That's why...That's why I thought it was best if he never saw me again. I wanted him to just forget about me, without learning the truth." Favorite Moment: Dahlia traps Iris Thrown away, and used. Those are two things that very accurately describe Iris. And yet of the twin sisters, she's the nice one. Why? Because she was raised by Sister Bikini. Something that Dahlia had missed out on. Iris was the one that cared about Phoenix. She was the Dollie that Phoenix Wright had known and dated. The Dollie that he had come to love and care about. The one that he'd eat a possibly poisoned bottle for. Not Dahlia. It wasn't that Phoenix had loved Dahlia- it was Iris he had loved all along (unless I'm mistaken). I think that Iris really cared about her sister. Maybe even felt sorry for her. I think that's why she helped her out so much. Why she allowed herself to be used like she was. But when Dahlia wanted to kill Phoenix, Iris refused. She wanted to try a different way to get the poisoned bottle back. The one that she had given Phoenix so that she could be searched at the crime scene. But Iris couldn't go through with killing someone. I think it was then that she began to care for Phoenix. But I think some of her actions were misguided. Especially when it came to not telling Phoenix the truth once Dahlia was arrested. Dahlia obviously wasn't going to tell the truth, because she had no reason to. But Iris could've came out with it. But I think she was afraid. Too afraid to come out with the truth about everything. She didn't want to hurt Phoenix anymore than she already had. Or at least, as she had believed she had. When everyone first started recognizing Iris, I felt that it was odd they non remembered Dahlia. It was my first thought upon actually seeing her. Dahlia. The face should have been very familiar to Phoenix, and somewhat familiar to Edgeworth. Yet neither actually remembered her. They could only think that she looks familiar. I never thought that she was actually Dahlia. But I had to wonder why she looked that way. To think they were twins... That changed a lot of things. I have to wonder why Godot went to her for help. As she had to transport the body. I guess she was the only one he thought he could trust. And then Iris was arrested for the murder. She was at the time practically in the same position as Lana Skye. She had just rearranged the crime scene in order to protect someone else. And like Lana Skye (and unlike Armstrong) she has to pay the price for doing that, which is quite tragic. When Iris and Dahlia switch places after the accident (or Iris and Maya rather, unknown to Dahlia) Iris is locked up, powerless to stop her evil sister. Like Pearl, it's a bit hard to imagine that she's the daughter of Morgan Fey, and it certainly would contribute to the Nature vs Nurture Argument that she's such a lovely girl. One thing I would have liked in Trials and Tribulations, is for more interaction between Iris and her half-sister Pearl. Iris is my favorite non-recurring character in the series. She was everything that Dahlia pretended to be. She actually cared for Phoenix, enough that she'd give him up just to see him happy. Iris had been thrown away by her father, used by her sister. She had no spiritual power of her own, so she was of no use to Morgan Fey. And yet, somehow she makes it through everything, as cheerful as possible, and as caring as ever. I'd have to say that Iris is more like the Fey's from my experience, than Morgan or Dahlia. Mia, Maya, Misty, and Pearl, were all very nice people. And Iris would have fit right into that group. I have to wonder if Misty Fey knew that Iris was her Niece. I'm not sure if it was ever brought up or not. ---- DNEA 46. Iris Alternate Universe Dahlia... where the hell is your facial hair?! Iris, unlike Dahlia, is kind, caring, sensitive, blah blah blah, all that other syrupy sweet crap. In other words, she's absolutely boring. Sure, we get a twist or two, but that doesn't really help out Iris, really. Well, she's related to Dahlia, so that has to count for something, I guess. ---- Naye745 13. Iris NO THIS ISNT HAPPENING THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON...WHAT WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR iris is the exact opposite of dahlia, she's nice and cares about other people and all that sappy stuff. she's pretty likeable and that's all swell and good and blah blah kittens and rainbows i dunno i dont have much else to say about iris ---- Paratroopa1 21. Iris Ooh, I'm sure this will be a pretty controversial choice, snubbing Iris from my top 20. Iris is a pretty great character obviously, her role in the case and her relationship with Phoenix play a huge part in 3-5 and finding out what's up with her is a pretty big motivating factor. I was honestly a little bit surprised when it turned out that she wasn't Dahlia. Of course, it was for a short time, but anyway. Yeah, I just never really felt quite as attached to Iris and her story as much as some of the other characters though, I dunno why. ---- SSBM_Guy 38. Iris http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/ayame.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/7-swordstabby.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-138.jpg Case(s): 3-5 Iris is just a whole bunch of spoilers. I mean, wow. First, her past. Then, her family. And just...her relationship to the murder. It's really tough talking about Iris without spoilers. First off, let me say that Iris is Dahlia's twin sister...as well as Pearl's sister. And one of Morgan's daughters. Yeah...Iris Fey. Iris was also the "Dahlia" that went out with Phoenix in Case 3-1. That was pretty big and weird. Iris is a cool character and I like her. She's awesome. There really isn't much to hate about Iris. Good backstory, good personality, just overall a great character. But...nothing too special. And that's why she isn't higher on my list. ---- transience 15. Iris - argh so cute and innocent and because of that you want to defend her more than pretty much anyone else - her "plot twist" at the end of 3-5 really, really sucks though ---- WiggumFan267 22. Iris Fey Iris could be here simply for the billion and a half spoilers that revolve around her, and I don't even know where to start. From the very start, I thought (I don't know what you guys all did), but I was assured she WAS Dahlia, until very late in the trial... not sure when really, I need to replay 3-5. Thing is, while Iris never was evil, she did lie a whole lot on the stand, and that gave a really odd view of her character to the point where I'm really not sure what I think of her. This spot is a placeholder really... until I replay the game, I'm not really sure what my feelings are on her, but she is a likable character, with cool back and current story, and has the hots for Feeny, so its all good. ---- Leonhart4 15. Sister Iris The Good: Iris is nice, sweet, and pretty. You want to defend her because of that, and you're sure she's innocent. Ironically enough, she wasn't entirely innocent. The most innocent-looking character in the series turns out not to be quite as innocent as she looks. She's a very conflicted character, and that's what I like about her. It's obvious that she cares about Phoenix, but she feels like she hurt him too much to tell him the truth. It's obvious that she cares about Dahlia and wants to be accepted by her, despite the fact that it's obvious that Dahlia cares nothing for her. Yeah, she had Bikini to raise her as a mother, but Dahlia is still family, and she wanted so badly to be accepted by her family because they basically cast her to the side. Iris is kinda timid at times, but at the same time, she has shown that she's willing to go great lengths for those she cares about. Iris was willing to mutilate Misty Fey's body and take the fall as a murderer, and she said that she would have been willing to kill Dahlia to stop Dahlia from killing Phoenix. The Best: Honestly, I was glad when it was revealed that Iris had been standing in Dahlia's place and that the woman Phoenix fell in love with was actually Iris instead. Some people may think that was a bad twist, but it made me feel better because it makes Phoenix not look as stupid in 3-1 because he WAS right about the woman he loved. Plus, Phoenix/Iris is an adorable couple. Too bad Apollo Justice had to crap on Phoenix and not let him have that! The Bad: Man, the higher up the list we go, the harder it is for me to find flaws. I wish she had let Phoenix know the truth and hadn't hidden it from him. Sure, she may have thought that she was doing him a favor by trying to get him to forget about her, but she just ended up torturing the guy because he just didn't understand what had happened to the woman he loved. That had to be tough for him. The Worst: I suppose the main problem with Iris is that she continued to trust and seek Dahlia's approval for too long. I understand that she's your identical twin sister and all, but come on, there comes a point where you gotta give it up. Category:Fictional characters